<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You．Me　你．我 by egoismt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194738">You．Me　你．我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt'>egoismt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt, M/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoismt/pseuds/egoismt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>史派克離開後，一切都變了......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet Black/Spike Spiegel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You．Me　你．我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>史派克最後一次出現在這裡，已經是六個月前的事了。<br/>CBC新聞時段，『紅龍』被殲滅的事也早就被某某百貨跳樓大減價的消息所取代。</p>
<p>……到此為止。</p>
<p>我起身拿了裝泡麵的空紙箱步向那傢伙的臥房，開始一件一件收拾他的持有物。</p>
<p>衣服，丟。反正我也穿不下。<br/>鞋子，丟。理由同樣。<br/>裝著奇怪中藥的藥箱，丟。我還記得那杯光氣味就足以令人倒盡胃口的噁心玩意兒。<br/>色情書刊……丟。<br/>牙刷、毛巾、漱口杯……<br/>雖然有些東西還有洗洗再利用的價值，但我還是一個不留地把它們全給扔進了紙箱。</p>
<p>巡過一圈，確定沒有任何遺漏，我抱著紙箱回到客廳，這才注意到那傢伙使用的東西竟是如此之少。</p>
<p>半滿的紙箱，連三歲小孩的體重都不到。<br/>三年歲月盡在於此了……</p>
<p>拉開寬膠帶正要貼上去的時候，一隻白皙的手按住了我的手。</p>
<p>「你是認真的嗎？」</p>
<p>菲的聲音顯示出她的動搖。</p>
<p>「手拿開。」<br/>「我不要。」<br/>「拿開。」<br/>「我不要！！他不是你一起生活了三年的夥伴嗎？！你怎麼可以這麼簡單就……？！……可惡……」</p>
<p>溫熱的無色液體滴落在我的手背上。</p>
<p>「我不想……變成一個不乾不脆的男人。」<br/>「對啦！你都對！你最偉大！行了吧？！」</p>
<p>她狠狠擦去眼淚，放開我的手。</p>
<p>「……」<br/>「我受夠了。再見。」</p>
<p>鞋跟踏在金屬地板上的清脆聲響，然後是 REDTAIL 啟動時獨有的沉重引擎聲。</p>
<p>我始終沉默、沉默地聽著。</p>
<p>想要記住，還是快點遺忘？我不知道。<br/>能夠確定的是，這是真真正正的最後一次了。</p>
<p>『嘰～～～～～啪。』</p>
<p>把用完的膠帶放在一旁，我兩手撐在膝上支著下顎注視著那個泡麵紙箱。</p>
<p>這些東西的主人，不會回來了吧。</p>
<p>
  <em>『為什麼不去找他？！』</em>
</p>
<p>菲曾經抓住我的領口這樣大聲怒吼。</p>
<p>
  <em>『你不是已經知道他在哪了嗎？！那個 ISSP 叫鮑伯什麼的，不是已經告訴你了嗎？！為什麼你不去？！』</em>
  <br/>
  <em>『我不想……』</em>
</p>
<p>右手撫上臉頰，這裡曾結結實實挨過一個巴掌。</p>
<p>
  <em>『所以你寧願繼續窩在這裡等他，也不願面對現實就對了？』</em>
  <br/>
  <em>『……』</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>『傑特，你是個懦弱的男人。』</em>
</p>
<p>我承認。</p>
<p>這三年像是一場美麗的夢境，清醒令人害怕。</p>
<p>
  <em>『喂，史派克！吃飯了！』</em>
</p>
<p>解下圍裙走出廚房晃了一圈才發現那傢伙不在。</p>
<p>
  <em>『喂，史派克！有個通緝犯……』</em>
</p>
<p>拿起電話聽到隔壁房間傳出那傢伙的電話鈴聲，才想起他並沒有把那唯一的通訊設備帶走。</p>
<p>習慣一個人的存在如此簡單。<br/>習慣一個人的消失如此困難。</p>
<p>時間在等待中流逝，連同那微薄的希望和我的語言能力一起……<br/>如果呼喚得不到回應，說話這件事就喪失了它存在的意義。</p>
<p>我的話越來越少。<br/>菲的話越來越多。</p>
<p>
  <em>『傑特你知道嗎？今天被我逮到的那傢伙啊，嚇得屁滾尿流地哭著跟我求饒呢！……』</em>
</p>
<p>她說不出那種溫柔體貼的話，只能用著自己的方式拼命想緩和氣氛，拼命想安慰我。<br/>但最後，我連作作樣子的笑容都擠不出來了。</p>
<p>
  <em>『抱歉，菲……』</em>
</p>
<p>她什麼也沒說，只是別過頭輕輕嘆了口氣。</p>
<p>拖泥帶水不符我的性格。<br/>為了個欠揍的小子傷神更是如此。</p>
<p>三年的美夢。<br/>六個月的惡夢。</p>
<p>值不值得？</p>
<p>口有點渴。</p>
<p>我起身走到廚房拉開冰箱的門，裡面剩下一罐黑啤酒。<br/>打開拉環，微微刺激性的酒味撲鼻而來。</p>
<p>
  <em>『傑特，分我一罐。』</em>
  <br/>
  <em>『你喜歡喝這種的？我以為你會偏好那些比較清淡的品牌……』</em>
  <br/>
  <em>『也沒有特別喜歡啦！』</em>
</p>
<p>那傢伙接過啤酒啜了一口。</p>
<p>
  <em>『只是覺得偶爾嚐嚐，也還不賴。』</em>
</p>
<p>走回客廳，抄起紙箱。<br/>邊喝著啤酒邊走向那扇被拿來當大型垃圾出口的卸貨氣壓門。</p>
<p>外面是看到膩的黑色宇宙。<br/>裡面迴蕩的腳步聲聽來比那無垠空間感覺更為寬廣。</p>
<p>腳一頂，箱子緩緩飄出門外。<br/>手一揚，啤酒罐在空中翻了個身，灑出的酒液晶瑩得像是那傢伙的眼睛。</p>
<p>「好好享受吧！」</p>
<p>我目送著它們越飄越遠……越飄越遠……</p>
<p>「乾杯，史派克。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>《全文完》</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>值得紀念的初 COWBOY BEBOP 作。</p>
<p>這部動畫，美得讓人心痛。<br/>最終話，看到說著『有沒有吃的？我肚子好餓』的史派克的溫柔眼神，還有滿臉溫柔看著史派克進食的傑特桑……<br/>我的眼淚無法扼抑。至今仍是。</p>
<p>史派克離開後傑特的生活……日站寫這個題材的作者大概不少吧？<br/>不過本人在此保證，這篇是在完全沒看過任何一篇 CB 同人文下生出來的作品。<br/>（幹嘛特地……？只是覺得跟其他作品重複的可能性頗高，不想被誤解而已吧……笑）</p>
<p>很久很久沒有哭過了。因而對這部能一而再引動我淚腺的作品留下了深刻的印象。<br/>（以電影來說，就跟『鍾無艷』一樣吧……默）</p>
<p>會想紀念這種事的我，八成也有點自虐傾向？（苦笑）<br/>只是被內心驅使著，很想寫一篇很淡很淡，而又很深刻很疼痛的文罷了。<br/>成不成功？見仁見智吧。（微笑）</p>
<p>egoismt 拜上</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>